k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Sukuna Gojo
is a J-ranked Jungle Clansman, and was the latest one before Saruhiko had achieved J-rank himself. He's interested in Nagare Hisui's plan.K-Project Official Come Back Website Appearance Sukuna is a short boy with light green eyes and short, messy, very pale, greyish purple hair he styles with two white hair clips on each side of his head, the ones on his right side being more visible while the ones on the left are more concealed. He wears a white sleeved shirt under a black vest with two rows of four silver buttons, and a dark blue tie with silver just below the tie's knot. Below, he wears shorts, dark socks with three white lines on the top, and black boots. Personality Sukuna greatly distrusts most adults, feeling that most of them are insincere and manipulative due to his childhood. Because of Nagare's influence, he also developed a cunning and manipulative side as shown when he used a video that insulted Mikoto Suoh and Tatara Totsuka as a bait to lure HOMRA so that Scepter 4 will have to arrive to stop them. K Return of Kings: Episode 1 Due to Nagare's interests in a more "exciting" world, Sukuna has a strong interest and enjoyment in his plan, and has a familiar, sibling-like relationship with Yukari Mishakuji, and quarrels with him in a brotherly fashion. Often, he idles about 's hideout playing games, receiving Iwafune's teasing and scoldings, and feels at ease with the Clan's atmosphere. Given his small size. he fights dynamically and nimbly.K-Project Official Come Back Website He has a nasty personality towards his enemies, but is very much a typical child his age around his allies, expressing much impatience when he's initially kept from actively participating in the rising carnage surrounding the other Clans. This however does not make him heartless such as how Sukuna chose to save an L-rank clansmen, from being arrested by Scepter 4, because of how he tried to befriend Sukuna. He quarrels with Yukari in a brotherly fashion, and speaks casually with Iwafune, the eldest member in , and even Nagare. Furthermore, towards his King, he's friendly and informal, rather than respectful.GoRA Official Twitter While a stubborn sort, Sukuna truly does his part within and enjoys participating in it. Deeply invested in gaming, he takes pride in how many JP he has and dislikes gaining easy or free points, always preferring a challenge.K Return of Kings: Episode 3K Return of Kings: Episode 4 History Sukuna comes from a wealthy, rather insensitive family. One day, he came across a stray, mixed breed cat, and took it home to take care of it, however his parents disposed of it and replaced with a pedigree cat. Enraged, Sukuna yelled at them that he didn't want a cat, and the next day, that cat was also rid of, furthering Sukuna's aggravation. In another instance, Sukuna found out that a less wealthy friend he often played with was actually told to befriend him by his parents, and to also act in a humble fashion about their friendship. Unable to withstand living with his family, Sukuna ran away from his house at fifth grade and lived by himself. He used app to give missions to people who didn't know him by the points that he collected and was able to avoid any kinds of pursuit and guidance. Upon becoming a J-ranked Clansman in , Sukuna decided to see Nagare just so he could see the face of the person who manipulated everyone involved in the PDA online community, and almost seemed angry that Nagare wasn't what he expected. He snapped at Nagare about hating manipulative adults, but Nagare explained to him that he had to do so as a way to achieve his dream for reach a new world. When asked about his own dreams, Sukuna, upset, stuttered out that he has no dreams of his own, and Nagare asked him to instead watch his own dream come to life, offering Sukuna the chance to simply enjoy the game that came along with Nagare's dream. Sukuna gulped, then smiles confidently saying "If it's a shitty game I'll stop right away". After Sukuna asked Yukari why he was jealous, he told him that it was because of his young appearance, and that children will grow into adults one day, whether they like it or not, slightly annoying Sukuna. "So all of you are just good for nothings" Sukuna smiled happily and thus became an official Clansman.K -Dream of Green-, chapter 1 At first, Sukuna was a bit confused as to why Nagare are didn't have much "greatness" as a king. Nagare answered by explaining that he aims for a game where every human can use their own powers to fulfill their own responsibilities, desires and that there is no need for a king to be great. Sukuna goes back to his game, snickering while saying it was weird, but that it was also not bad. Plot Sukuna rested atop a rooftop in Shizume Town , humming. Looking at his PDA, he spotted Kuroh Yatogami and Neko. He brought his PDA to the sky and activated the 'mission' while laughing mischievously. It's revealed that Sukuna created an insulting video about HOMRA, ridiculing the deaths of Tatara Totsuka and Mikoto Suoh , and forwarded the game to nearly everyone within the town. He later sees Munakata's Sword of Damocles cracking, and commented that he is out of time, smirking. Powers & Abilities Green Aura: '''Befitting of a Clansman, Sukuna possesses the green Aura, and enjoys its benefits of being a high-ranking Clansman. He's able to channel the Aura into his scythe and create the blade.K-Project Official Come Back Website Equipment '''Scythe: '''Sukuna arms himself with a large scythe with a black snath. The scythe's blade is composed of his Aura. The scythe is taller than him, but he wields it with ease and fights with as much proficiency as Yukari.K-Project Official Come Back Website '''PDA: Sukuna owns a blue PDA.K-Project Official Come Back Website Trivia *His surname is composed of two kanji, and . *Sukuna's first name comes from the deity Sukuna-hikona, the deity who aided the building the nation alongside Ookunishi. The deity is also known by "Small Man of the Renown". The Nihon Shoki refers to him as a 'brat'. His surname'' Gojo ('五條, Gojo)'' '' '''stems from the shrines dedicated to Sukuna-hikona, Gojo-ten Shrine (五条天神宮). *He likes fried chicken References Navigation Category:Jungle Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters